The installation of an elevator is a critical stage in a building project. The elevator must be available for use as early as possible during the construction period. The elevator should function at this stage in the same way as it will in a finished building, and e.g. the safety equipment must be in operation. On the other hand, the elevator should be installed as quickly as possible without causing disturbances in other construction work. Special installations intended for the installation and construction period should be kept to a minimum and the elevator should be directly installed in its final form to avoid the need for later adjustments and trimming. The elevator must be installed quickly and economically. Additional features to the standard requirements are encountered in the installation of an elevator without machine room, in which all the shaft equipment must be mainly installed in the shaft space.